Logic circuits and their uses are well known in the art. Generally, a specific logic circuit includes a plurality of elements or components, such as transistors, diodes, resistors and the like. Also, it is generally quite difficult to integrate these various components onto a single semiconductor chip because of different requirements, etc. Also, resistors are difficult to accurately fabricate on a semiconductor chip and generally require relatively large amounts of chip surface.
Thus, there is a need to provide simplified logic circuits, which can be formed as a single unit.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved logic circuit which can be fabricated in a single unit.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved logic circuit which utilizes few, if any, resistors.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved logic circuit which can be combined with existing technologies to provide high performance and smaller dies for logic circuits.